


smiling

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [17]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Even Keito will quit his ranting and be pliant if it will keep Eichi smiling.//Enstars Ficember Day 17: Favorite Ship (Keichi)/Smiles





	smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> You don't know what I would do for a nap

Keito groans over his paperwork, eyes fluttering closed every few seconds as he tries to stay awake.

 

He feels  _ awful,  _ like the world dumped a bag of boulders over his head.

 

“Keito?” Eichi's voice is distant, yet unrelenting from across the room. “Keito, get up.”

 

Another groan leaves Keito as he turns to face Eichi. Eichi is standing over him, eyebrows pursed in something like concern.

 

“And you're always complaining that I'm overworking myself. Geez, Keito, you should look at yourself.” He walks around Keito in a circle, looping his arms around Keito's neck and leaning against the backside of his chair. “Do you want a massage?”

 

_ A massage? Isn't that something couples do? _

 

“No,” he refuses pointedly, trying in vain to shake Eichi off.

 

“You're all tense, though.” That said, Eichi releases Keito, swiveling Keito's chair around so that it's facing him. He leans down over Keito, connecting their foreheads.

 

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, isn't this a bit close for just friends!? _

 

“Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?” Eichi continues. Why is his voice so soft? Does he know what it's doing to Keito? “Your face is really red, you know, do you have a cold?”

 

“N-No, I don't!” Keito protests. “Just let me sleep here for a bit, alright?”

 

“That must be uncomfortable, Keito.” Without an explanation Eichi pulls a chair closer to where Keito is seated, positioning it so that the two of them can sit side-by-side. He pulls Keito's head against his chest, gently carding his fingers through Keito's hair.

 

Now  _ this _ is close. Is this normal for childhood friends? Is he perverted for trying to twist Eichi's possibly (?) pure intentions? He tries to tilt his head up to glance at Eichi's face, trying to gauge if he's teasing Keito or not.

 

To Keito's surprise it's a tranquil smile he's met with, something so soft that Keito wonders if it's the same person.

 

“Hm?” Eichi is quick to notice Keito staring at him.

 

Keito stays still for just a moment, trying to engrave that curve of Eichi's lips into his memory. He smiles against Eichi's chest after that moment is up, shaking his head as he tries to envelop himself in Eichi's warmth once more.

 

“Nothing,” he mumbles, bringing his arms up to loosely wrap them around Eichi's waist.

 

He hears Eichi giggle above him. “Sleep well, Keito.”

 

~

 

“President, Vice President! Um, good morning? Wake up, please!”

 

“I do not believe saying please will make a difference, Isara-sama.”

 

Kuro watches the two second years antics from behind them, gaze drifting over their senior's ahead. It's Keito and Eichi, Keito's face buried in Eichi's chest, and Eichi's head tilted back as he rests peacefully.

 

The two of them look so peaceful like this that he can't help but wonder if he has to wake them up.

 

“You two should on to your classes, I'll wake 'em up.”

 

His juniors don't object, quickly scurrying away with a thank you to Kuro.

 

Kuro pulls up a seat next to the pair, surveying them as he watches the time tick by in his peripheral vision.

 

Keito is smiling he notices, content to rest in Eichi's arms, and Eichi looks more child-like and less like someone robbed of a childhood like this.

 

He can let them sleep for a while, he figures, as long as he wakes them up in time for the three of them to get to class.


End file.
